King (T.I. album)
King is the fourth studio album by American rapper T.I., released on March 28, 2006 through Grand Hustle Records and Atlantic Records. Recording sessions for the album only took a year in a half to record towards late-2005, T.I. stated in an interview with MTV News. Production was handled by several record producers, including DJ Toomp, Just Blaze, Mannie Fresh, Swizz Beatz, Keith Mack, Travis Barker, The Neptunes, Kevin "Khao" Cates, Nick "Fury" Loftin, and Tony Galvin, among others. The album debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 chart, selling over 522,000 copies in its first week of release in the United States, from the promotion of his hit debut film ATL and the smash hit single, "What You Know". It was certified gold in sales by the Recording Industry Association of America, following shipment in excess of 523,408 copies. It also achieved respectable international charting and produced the two hit singles that attained chart success, including US Billboard hits "What You Know" and Why You Wanna. The Recording Industry Association of America has certified the album Platinum. Upon its release, King received general acclaim from music critics, earning praise for its varied musical style, opulent production quality, and T.I.'s dichotomous lyrical themes, and including the hit single "What You Know" where critics praised DJ Toomp's production for the single. The album also earned T.I. several accolades, including Grammy Award nominations for Best Rap Album, Best Rap Song and Best Rap Solo Performance, winning the latter for "What You Know". The album also appeared at the top of several publications year-end lists of top albums. Initially naming it one of the best albums of 2006, Pitchfork Media placed the album at number 147 on their list of top 200 albums of the 2000s. Stylus Magazine placed the album at number 14 on its list of their Top 50 Albums of 2006. Background On a steady basis since 2003 with two successful albums released under his belt, with 2003's major success story Trap Muzik and the release of yet another major improvement 2004's success story Urban Legend. The MC has been responsible for some of the most memorable rap singles of the decade. Those singles including 24's, Rubberband Man, Bring Em Out, U Don't Know Me and the underappreciated ASAP amount to a run as impressive as anyone else's during the same years. Noteing that all those singles being successful on the Billboard Hot 100. Along with the success of his two successful albums T.I. had to deal with his legal issues with the law from his past life those including being put behind bars for violating a probation that resulted from a 1997 arrest on cocaine distribution and the manufacturing and distribution of a controlled substance. With a warrant issued in March 2004 for T.I.'s arrest after he violated his probation of the 1997 drug conviction. He was sentenced to three years in prison. Only to be released one month later, to be granted a work release program that allowed him to continue making music. Also being on probation stemming from a 1998 conviction for violating a state controlled substances act and for giving false information. After being released on probation, he earned a litany of probation violations in several counties around Georgia for offenses ranging from possession of a firearm to possession of marijuana. Originally to be released as a soundtrack to his big screen acting debut film ATL starting himself T.I., but due to recording to much stuff worth of material he went on and proceeded to start recording his fourth album instead. In a brilliant move, T.I. decided not to release a soundtrack for his movie, ATL, instead making King the musical focus of the motion picture. With that, the album served as a solo joint for T.I. while receiving the same push of a movie soundtrack. That may have helped give T.I. the highest-selling debut of his career. Track listing 1. "King Back" 2. "Front Back" (featuring UGK) 3. "What You Know" 4. "I'm Talkin' to You" 5. "Live in the Sky" (featuring Jamie Foxx) 6. "Ride Wit Me" 7. "The Breakup" (skit) (featuring Mike Epps & Malieka) 8. "Why You Wanna" 9. "Get It" 10. "Top Back" 11. "I'm Straight/Pimp C (skit)" (featuring B.G. & Young Jeezy) 12. "Undertaker" (featuring Young Buck & Young Dro) 13. "Stand Up Guy" 14. "You Know Who" 15. "Goodlife" (featuring Pharrell & Common) 16. "Hello" (featuring Governor) 17. "Told You So" 18. "Bankhead" (featuring P$C & Young Dro) Japan Bonus Track 19. "Drug Related" Limited Edition DVD Bonus Track 3. "Drive Slow (Remix)" (featuring Kanye West, Paul Wall & GLC) iTunes Bonus Track 19. "You Ain't Fly" 20. "Why You Wanna (Benztown Remix)" Limited edition DVD A limited edition of King was released, featuring a DVD. The DVD contained: * Live concert footage from Houston, Texas. * Music Video of Front Back featuring UGK. * A special slide show to accompany the audio of Drive Slow (Remix) (featuring Kanye West, Paul Wall, GLC, & T.I.). Sample credits King Back *Theme song from the film "The Exorcist" *Excerpts from "Sting Of The Serpent" written by Ray Davies Front Back *Excerpts from "Front Back Side To Side" written by Chad Butler What You Know *"Gone Away" by Roberta Flack Why You Wanna *"Got 'Til It's Gone" by Janet Jackson & Q-Tip *"Gypsy Woman (She's Homeless)" by Crystal Waters Get It *Excerpts from "Mollo Tutto" written by Enrico Simonetti, Antonio Murri, & Dino Verdi You Know Who *"Fight Back" by Solomon Burke, off the Cool Breeze OST (blaxploitation movie) Hello *"Hello, It's Me" by The Isley Brothers Bankhead *"Exodus (Main Theme)" Drug Related *Excerpts from "Love Me Back" written by Willie Hutch List of singles * "Front Back" Released: November 4, 2005 * "What You Know" Released: January 28, 2006 * "Why You Wanna" Released: April 18, 2006 * "Live in the Sky" Released: September 4, 2006 * "Top Back" Released: December 11, 2006 Personnel * Links * See Also * List of Albums Category:Wikipedia Category:2006 hip-hop Category:2000's hip-hop Category:American hip-hop Category:American hip-hop albums Category:Hip-Hop albums Category:Southern hip-hop Category:T.I. albums Category:Grand Hustle Records albums Category:2006 albums Category:Albums